The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0026’.
‘CBRZ0026’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized light orange with a darker orange center inside the flower, green foliage, good branching, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0026’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was a proprietary line known as ‘3041-1’ and has rose and whiter flowers. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0026’ was an unpatented proprietary plant with flowers characterized as violet with a dark eye, known as ‘3072-2’ originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in July 2014 and ‘CBRZ0026’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0026’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.